Seat belt presenters move the seat belt buckle to a position that makes the seat belt buckle more accessible to an occupant. Typically, the seat belt buckle moves along a track and is driven by an electric motor. A limit switch is located at the end of the track. When the seat belt buckle reaches the end of the track, the limit switch is actuated to turn off the motor. The motor returns the seat belt buckle to its original position after the seat belt is plugged into the buckle. A limit switch is located at the beginning of the track. When the seat belt buckle reaches the beginning of the track, the limit switch is actuated to turn off the motor. The driver must be notified of any system faults which affect the safety system, which is typically accomplished through the vehicle's diagnostic communication bus. Error reports on this bus are accepted by the vehicle's electronic controller, which in turn provides an audible and/or visual warning to the driver. This requires all safety components to have their own microprocessor for communicating system status to the vehicle via the diagnostic bus.